


may i see?

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is fascinated by Tony's arc reactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may i see?

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7249056588/)


End file.
